TU CALIDEZ
by nozeli.chi
Summary: One-shot R18 [LEMON] "NozoEli", en su primer año de noviazgo...


Ha pasado un año desde que Nozomi y Eli son pareja, ya casi acaban el segundo año, han tenido a lo largo de este tiempo algunos problemas de pareja pero los cuales no pasaron a un grado mayor, su confianza y amor podía superar todos los obstáculo… tal vez no todos…

….

-llevan juntas un año y dos años de conocerse, aun no entiendo porque no dan el siguiente paso-comento Elizabeth, la mamá de Eli. Ambas estaban en la cena, ese día el padre de Eli había salido de la ciudad por un asunto de trabajo, lo cual aprovecho Elizabeth para hablar con su hija.

Eli también pensaba que ya era el momento, no por las insistencias de sus madres, ya que tanto su madre como la de Nozomi constantemente les hablaban sobre el tema, sino porque ella misma lo deseaba, ya llevaba un tiempo pensando esto, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, habían madurado, crecido y aprendido muchas cosas juntas, sentía que Nozomi también ya estaba preparada pero su temor principal era presionar a Nozomi.

-supongo que es una buena señal el que te quedes meditándolo-su mamá le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, era cierto que le gustaba tanto a ella como a Nozori molestar a sus hijas con este tema, pero lo hacia también porque quería que Eli entendiera muchas cosas, pero como madre estaría allí para aconsejarla y darle el empujoncito que su hija necesitaba.

.

.

-buenos días Nozomi-saludo Eli al ser recibida por su novia, había pasado a recoger a Nozomi a su departamento, era la rutina diaria, ambas iban juntas a clases. A pesar de llevar una relación de casi un año, sus compañeras aún no habían logrado descubrir que ambas eran parejas, a pesar de lo obvias que podían llegar a ser, en realidad la mayoría sospechaba que eran "algo", pero nadie había descubierto con fundamentos la verdad.

En su segundo año, ambas se volvieron más cuidadosas al ser demostrativas de su amor, se abstenían de ir de la mano, o darse algunas caricias en la mano o rostro, incluso habían dejado los besos en las mejillas, manos y mentones; todo esto para no levantar sospechas.

-buenos días Elichi-saludo la mayor con una radiante sonrisa-tan madrugadora como siempre-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de emprender su camino a clases.

-por ti lo que sea-contesto Eli dándole su mejor sonrisa. Caminaron despacio hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Eli decidió sacar el tema-ayer hable con mi mamá…

-mm, ¿Qué fue esta vez?-pregunto la mayor un poco burlona, era consciente de los temas vergonzosos que sacaba la madre de Eli, y lo sabía perfectamente porque su madre era igual

-lo que saca más seguido últimamente-soltó un suspiro, estaba entre nerviosa y preocupada-… cuándo daremos el siguiente paso...

Eli se fijó en las reacciones de la mayor, no le sorprendió mucho el que se quedara callada, ese tema no era como para hablarlo a la ligera, además, sabía que ella también lo pensaba, pero ambas no quería presionarse ni obligarse a nada sin estar seguras

-…-Nozomi no contesto, en realidad ella también había pensado en el asunto, pero no se había atrevido a decir algo por el mismo temor de la rubia, ella también pensaba que ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Después de casi un año de relación, sabían cuánto habían madurado, aun recordaba cómo fue su primer año con Eli, los primero mese de relación, en ese tiempo fueron algo tímidas respecto a algunas cosas, pero luego fueron cambiando, aun recordaba el cumpleaños de Eli en el que casi lo hicieron, recordaba esa sensación como si hubiera sido solo días atrás.

-¿Nozomi?-Eli tomo su mano, se había preocupado puesto que Nozomi se había quedado metida en sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?

-uh?-Nozomi la miro confundida, luego de reaccionar completamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que estaba bien-estaba pensando en nuestro primer año

-u-uh… ya veo…-la rubia se sintió un poco decepcionada, esperaba que le hablara sobre lo que su mamá le dijo la noche anterior.

-este fin de semana…-Nozomi bajo un poco la vista, sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color. Eli lo noto al instante, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabía lo que era ese fin de semana

-habremos cumplido un año siendo novias…-completo Eli, aun recordaba ese día en que se le declaró, no fue del todo romántico como habría querido, puesto que por esos días habían tenido algunos problemas, pero eso no significa que no fue significativo para ambas, como olvidarían esa mañana en la que ella llego al templo luego de regresar de su viaje, la forma en como se le declaro y admitió sus errores, ese día fue también el primer beso que se dieron ambas, jamás olvidarían esa fecha-¿Cómo quieres celebrarlo?-pregunto Eli

-… quiero que hagamos algo tan "especial", como fue hace un año en que nos hicimos novias…-Nozomi no tuvo que continuar, capto la idea, en el tiempo que ya llevaban juntas, se podría decir que adquirieron una mejor forma de comunicación, no eran necesaria las palabras, bastaban unas cuantas miradas y gestos para saber lo que la otra pensaba. Por tanto Eli no tuvo que preguntar para confirma lo que ese día pasaría, pero no podía negar que aún tenía sus dudas y temores.

-…aun tenemos tiempo para pensarlo…-hablo Eli en voz baja-…ya sabes… por si aún no estas… segura

Nozomi sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, tan preocupada y considerada como siempre, sabia cuanto Eli quería hacerlo, así como ella lo quería, quería creer que el momento al fin había llegado, se sentí preparada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Aunque ambas aun tuvieran diecisiete años, eran muy maduras para su edad, pensaban como personas mayores, su razonamiento era más abierto y desarrollado, cualquiera lo podría confirmar.

-ese día… será sábado…-Nozomi hablo con cierta timidez-tendremos clases en la mañana… así que… deberíamos pensar como celebrarlo en la tarde y… n-noche…-lo último fue casi un susurro, tenía la vista oculta. Eli no tenía que ser adivina para saber que estaba avergonzada, a modo de disimulo tomo la mano de la mayor, aún estaban lejos del instituto, así que podría disfrutar de ese contacto hasta llegar.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, fue un poco incómodo y vergonzoso, pero a la vez, fue muy relajante y satisfactorio, con solo una caricia, una sonrisa o el mínimo gesto proveniente de la otra, se sentían felices.

Cuando estuvieron a solo unas cuadras del instituto tuvieron que soltarse las manos, se dedicaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice

-Elichi….-llamo la mayor-… ese día… quiero que lo pasemos en el templo…

.

.

El transcurso de los siguientes días fueron tranquilos para la pareja, excepto que, mientras más cerca estaba la fecha más nerviosas se ponía, sobre todo la rubia, quien, aunque estaba feliz y emocionada también estaba nerviosa y asustada. Habían quedado con Nozomi no hablar del tema, tanto por vergüenza como por temor, aunque ambas eran conscientes lo que la otra sentía, sus temores y miedos, no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Esa semana, aunque no lo quisieron, tuvieron que prestar más atención a las charlas que sus madres les daban sobre esos temas, algo que francamente no disfrutaban escuchar, por vergüenza, y más porque eran conscientes que el día estaba muy cerca, el día en que se entregarían tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Sus madres no eran tontas, parecía que sospechaban lo que pasaría esa fecha, y aunque les gustaría hacer más preguntas al respecto decidieron dejar a sus hijas tranquilas por estos últimos días, ya se enterarían después si paso algo o no en esa fecha.

.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana, como era lo matutino, Eli fue a recoger a su novia, aunque ese día era diferente a los normales, empezando por lo que celebrarían, cumplían un año siendo novias, un maravilloso año siendo pareja.

-bu-buenos días… No-Nozomi…-saludo Eli al momento que Nozomi la recibió, estaba forzando una sonrisa, pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía. Lo mismo iba para la mayor, le dio una tímida sonrisa como saludo sin atreverse a hablar.

De camino a clases fue muy silencioso. Eli se cansó de ese incomodo ambiente a las pocas cuadras de haber avanzado, decidió hablar acerca de lo que harían saliendo de clases

-y… mm… después de clases…-no pudo seguir, Nozomi se había puesto roja en cuestión de segundos, no estaba segura de lo que debería hacer-e-estas bien?…

-…mm…-movió la cabeza en afirmación. Eli empezaba a preocuparse, Nozomi solía ser tímida en algunas cosas, pero jamás había llegado al grado de no hablar, tenía que pensar algo rápido para arreglar el ambiente entre ambas, no quería empezar su día así

-e-estaba pensando… si después de clases…-por unos segundos evito mirar a la mayor-ir al cine y… ya sabes… tener una cita…

-…m-me parece bien…-contesto la mayor, aun sin levantar la vista, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Eli siguió con su expresión de preocupación, pensó en algo que tal vez alegraría a su novia

-Nozomi-Eli detuvo su andar, llamando a su novia para que hiciera lo mismo. La mayor se detuvo unos pasos más adelanto, se giró a verla algo confundida y un tanto preocupada, ya que temía haber preocupado a la rubia por su extraño comportamiento

-…¿Qué pasa… Elichi?-pregunto, aunque su vista ya no estaba en el suelo, tampoco miraba directamente a los orbes zafiro de la menor. La rubia dio unos pasos hasta estar próxima a su novia, con cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la mayor, no sin antes haberse percatado que nadie las veía. Nozomi se sonrojo un poco por su acción, Eli la obligo a verla directamente

-estaba pensando dártelo después… pero… creo que no podre esperar…-después de acariciar la mejilla de la mayor, llevo su mano a su bolsillo, y lentamente fue sacando de allí una pequeña cajita color lila con un listón celeste-e-espero que te guste…

Le alcanzo la pequeña cajita. Nozomi con cierta duda tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos, miro a la rubia preguntándole si podía abrirlo, a lo que la menor asintió evitando verla por unos segundos.

-E-Eli…chi…-Nozomi se llevó su mano al rostro para reprimir su sollozo que amenazaba con aumentar al paso de los segundos. De la pequeña caja, saco una hermosa cadena de plata, la cual tenía un lirio al lado de una rosa haciendo un corazón, por el peso y color, podía saber que fue algo costoso el regalo.

-t-t-e gust…?-no pudo terminar de hablar, Nozomi sin dudarlo se hecho sobre ella llorando

-Elichi…-susurro la mayor tratando de calmarse. Eli se alegró al ver la reacción de Nozomi, aunque lloraba sabía que era por felicidad. Se mantuvieron abrazadas unos largos minutos, hasta que Nozomi fue la primera en separarse-gracias… E-Elichi…

Eli acaricia un rastro de lágrima que rodo por la mejilla de la mayor, con cuidado tomo su mano y la beso

-por mi novia lo que sea-contesto con su típica mirada encantadora, la cual solo provocaba sonrojos en la mayor. Aprovechando que Nozomi estaba aún sorprendida por su regalo, tomo con delicadeza la cadena, y con sumo cuidado la puso en su cuello. Al momento de separarse no le pareció extraño que confundiera a Nozomi con una verdadera diosa o incluso un hermoso ángel. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su vista había vuelto al suelo y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo más intenso y cristalino

-en el lenguaje de las flores-comenzó Eli, mientras volvía a acariciar las mejillas de la mayor y hacia que la viera-la rosa significa que te amare por siempre, y el lirio significa la pureza de mis sentimientos

La mayor escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, aquello lo sabía perfectamente, por eso se emocionó cuando vio la cadena. Decidió darle también su regalo, metió su mano en su bolso para luego sacar una pequeña caja, del mismo tamaño que su regalo, de un color celeste claro, adornado con un listón azul cielo

-e-esto es para ti… Elichi…-le entrego la pequeña caja. Eli la tomo con mucho cuidado y amor. Dio una rápida mirada a Nozomi para que afirmara que podía abrir su regalo. Nozomi soltó una pequeña risilla, Eli era como una niña pequeña cuando se trataban de regalos.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de emoción al ver su regalo, era una cadena de plata, parecida a la que le regalo a Nozomi, solo que esta tenía, en lugar de una rosa y lirio, un corazón combinado con una estrella.

-significa… que Elichi es mi estrella…-la mayor acaricio su rostro con mucho cariño y amor- y mi único amor…

-Non-chan…-Eli rodeo a la pelimorada de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo-…te amo…

-yo también Elichi~~

.

Después de clases, como habían quedado, tendría su cita. Primero decidieron ir al cine, se sentían un poco más relajadas en comparación a la mañana que sintieron cierto temor, Eli fue quien escogió la película, para mantener el ambiente romántico entre ambas, escogió una película de romance, fantasía, aventura y un tanto de comedia.

Disfrutaron la película juntas, Nozomi no solía ver muchas películas de romance, pero esta le causó cierta gracia en algunas escenas, lo cual atrajo su atención, ambas miraron la película estando abrazadas, Eli rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la mayor, mientras que esta apoyaba su cabeza al hombro de la menor y entrelazaba sus manos. Fue una tarde tranquila y relajante.

Luego del cine, Eli decidió dar una vuelta por la atracción del jardín de cristal, se había vuelto un lugar bastante visitado, aun así, tuvieron suerte, ya que como fueron a medio día no estuvo muy lleno el lugar, salvo por dos o tres familias que encontraron.

Nozomi decidió el siguiente lugar que visitarían, y este fue, su habitual tienda de parfait, solo que se enteraron que al parecer el local iba a cerrar, pero pronto la noticia las alegro, ya que se enteraron que el local sería trasladado a uno de los centros del distrito de Akiba.

El siguiente lugar que Eli escogió fue el parque de diversiones, trataron de no subirse a muchos juegos, puesto que si Nozomi se emocionaba demasiado no pararía hasta subir a los más extremos, y era lo último que quería.

Su siguiente parada fue el zoológico, se les hizo costumbre ir allí en cada cita, disfrutaban en especial de dos animales, los cuales eran el zorro y mapache que compartían celda. Luego fueron al acuario, donde ambas disfrutaron sacarse fotos por el ambiente tranquilo y cómodo del lugar.

.

Ya era tarde, aún no habían quedado donde "pasarían la noche", Nozomi había dicho que quería que fueran al templo ese día, pero cuando lo menciono no dijo nada más al respecto, ahora se encontraban caminando por una de las calles del distrito de Otonokizaka, Eli miro de reojo a su novia esperando alguna explicación de adonde irían y si aún estaba en pie lo que harían, pero al igual que en la mañana, Nozomi se mantuvo callada y un poco distante. La rubia pensó que sería mejor no preguntar, ya que tal vez terminaría incomodándola, y lo último que quería era presionarla.

En silencio, dejo que la mayor guiara a donde irían. No se sorprendió mucho, que al paso de los minutos su destino haya sido el templo, pero aun no entendía lo que hacían allí.

-Elichi…-Nozomi la llamo una vez que subieron las escaleras y se encontraban frente a la pequeña capilla-… no te importaría si… nos quedamos acá un rato?...-pregunto, aun sin verla a los ojos

-n-no hay problema-contesto la rubia dudosa, pero no sabía que más decir.

Nozomi la guio dentro de la capilla, ya allí, le dio un traje de sacerdotisa, dentro de la residencia habían varias habitaciones, Nozomi se cambió en otra habitación que estaba al lado de la de Eli. Como las habitaciones solo estaban divididas por una pared antigua, Eli pudo ver claramente la silueta de Nozomi al momento de cambiarse, sabía perfectamente que Nozomi también podía ver su silueta.

Las siguientes horas se dedicaron a barrer el lugar, Eli aun no entendía lo que pasaba, y no es que estuviera ansiosa por saber lo que pasaría entre ambas esa noche, pero no sabía del todo el objetivo de aquello. Para cuando terminaron ya era de noche, la rubia se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en el lugar, por lo general debía haber un sacerdote cuidando el lugar pero parecía que ese día había faltado, además tampoco vio a algunas de los habituales visitantes que iban allí a rezar.

-estas cansada?-pregunto Nozomi, una vez que ambas terminaron de limpiar todo el lugar, se encontraban sentadas en las escaleras viendo el cielo estrellado

-no-contesto Eli manteniendo la vista en el cielo, ver la estrellas con Nozomi, la hacía sentir que todo aquello era irreal y perfecto, aunque aún estuviera confundida con respecto a algunas cosas, no podía negar, que con la sola presencia de Nozomi la libraban de cualquier preocupación y duda-te amo Non-chan…

-…-Nozomi se sonrojo salvajemente, lo cual causa una risilla en la menor-n-no lo digas de la nada… Elichi tonta…-inflo un poco sus mejillas haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero, el cual fue borrado por los labios de la rubia.

El beso fue como su primer beso, con un toque de dulzura, timidez, anhelo y mucho amor. Fue lento de principio a fin, solo duro unos segundos pero fue suficiente

-Elichi… ¿te has divertido?-pregunto la mayor apoyando su cabeza al hombro de la rusa

-si, aunque no entendía porque vinimos al templo, ahora lo entiendo-la rubia acaricio con suma delicadeza la cabellera purpura de la mayor-querías pasar este día en un lugar así de tranquilo, relajante y espiritual, ¿verdad?

-…si, me alegra que te haya gustado-Nozomi escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia-sabes… hoy no vendrá nadie… que tal si… pasamos la noche acá…

.

Eli empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pensó que ya no harían "eso", y que el objetivo de la mayor fue pasar un día tranquilo y relajante, en donde solo pensaron en ambas. Pero, parece que la idea de hacerlo aún no había cambiado para la mayor, y claro, para ella tampoco, pero mientras más cerca estaba al momento más nerviosa se ponía.

El templo tenía su zona de baños, ella ya había tomado su baño mientras que Nozomi preparaba una habitación para pasar la noche, ahora que Nozomi tomaba su respectivo baño, ella estaba entre ansiosa, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que pasaría esa noche, estaba en la habitación, Nozomi había preparado un futón en el centro de la habitación, también, el lugar estaba decorado con algunos pétalos de rosas y lirios, no sabía de donde habían salido, cuando llego allí ya estaban.

Su nerviosismo aumento cuando Nozomi entro a la habitación, estaba vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa, mientras que ella usaba una yukata de diseño simple.

Nozomi entro a la habitación sin atreverse a verla directamente, lo mismo fue para ella, apenas entro a la habitación desvió la mirada. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Nozomi se había quedado parada al otro lado de la habitación esperando a que Eli dijera algo o intentara algo

-Nozomi…-llamo Eli mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a la mayor, estaba sonrojada, sabía lo que pasaría, y aunque ya había tenido esa charla con su mamá sobre lo que debía hacer, se sentía nerviosa, temía lastimar a Nozomi o no hacerla disfrutar

-…¿s-si?...-lo mismo iba para Nozomi, ambas tenia los mismos temores, y aunque lo sabían no podía hacer algo para remediarlo

-…s-si hago algo mal… házmelo saber…-Esta vez, la mirada de Eli se mostró segura al igual que tímida, estaba tanto decidida como temerosa, pero no había marcha atrás, ambas sabían que ese era el momento.

Eli decidió dar el primer paso, tomo a Nozomi de la mano y la guio al futón que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con cuidado la fue recostando. Ambas se miraron avergonzadas pero a la vez decididas, el ambiente era cálido, no se sentían presionadas, salvo la vergüenza que aún había en ellas. Eli tuvo cuidado con su siguiente movimiento.

Con cuidado abrió la hakama de Nozomi. La mayor por su parte, aunque quiso hacer lo mismo con Eli la vergüenza la domino, solo pudo evitar mirarla mientras la desvestía. Su nerviosismo se sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, cuando Eli le quito la hakama, no pudo evitar temblar al sentir su parte baja ser expuesta, aunque tuviera ropa interior, Eli se encargó de sacarle la parte baja de su traje de sacerdotisa apenas tuvo la oportunidad, justo cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con su blusa blanca Nozomi se abrazó.

-e-estas bien?…-Eli se separó un poco, quería darle su espacio y hacerla sentir segura, si algo no andaba bien quería saberlo

Nozomi no contesto, su cara estaba roja, era notorio que se había avergonzado por estar casi desnuda en un solo movimiento, además, al no tener nada que sujete su blusa esta revelaría completamente su torso desnudo. Eli capto el mensaje, recordó que su mamá de había dicho que si el ambiente se ponía algo tenso debía estar a la par de Nozomi, lo cual significaba que también tenía que desnudarse.

Eli no espero o se preguntó si hacia bien, si así Nozomi se sentía más tranquila no había nada más que pensar. Lentamente desato el lazo que ataba su yukata, al igual que Nozomi, no llevaba ropa interior en la parte superior, así que solo pudo desatarlo y dejarlo semiabierto, rebelando parte de su torso.

Nozomi, quien hasta ese momento estuvo con los ojos cerrados por vergüenza, los había abierto para ver la reacción de Eli, se sorprendió con lo que encontró, Eli había soltado su pelo y tenía parte de la yukata abierta.

-…¿t-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Eli de forma tímida, rascando su mejilla. Aunque fue una simple acción Nozomi se sintió más tranquila, pero también nerviosa y avergonzada, aunque ya había visto a Eli desnuda antes, ver parte de su torso la avergonzó más de lo que habría imaginado.

Lentamente Nozomi se sentó en el futón, ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente mirándose aun con vergüenza pero determinación, Nozomi dio el siguiente movimiento, esta vez fue ella quien soltó su cabello, pero al hacerlo dejo de contener su blusa blanca, por tanto su torso quedo expuesto. Al comienzo sintió vergüenza pero pronto fue remplazado con gracia, le causo diversión ver el rostro rojo de Eli al ver su torso.

La rubia no disimulo cuando vio su torso, sus ojos se clavaron en una parte en específico, ya sabía lo dotada que era Nozomi físicamente, pero antes había tratado de no fijarse mucho en su físico, pero ahora se le hacía casi imposible no verla, su piel tan clara, resaltaba mejor con la luz de la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el lugar.

-Elichi…-llamo la mayor al ver que Eli quedo casi hipnotizada viendo su torso, en parte la avergonzaba pero gustaba, ver como Eli la devoraba con la mirada la hacía sentir feliz, no podía negarlo. Eli levanto la vista lentamente, para finalmente encontrarse con esos orbes turquesa que tanto amaba

-…s-si…-logro articular después de haber tenido esa rápida mirada del cuerpo de su novia

-te amo…-Nozomi acaricio su mejilla, no había prisa, ambas querían disfrutar cada caricia, cada rose, cada mirada. Eli sonrió, un poco apenada por su anterior actitud, pero sabía que eso no disgusto a Nozomi, lo podía ver en sus ojos, como estos cada vez adquirían un brillo más intenso.

Lentamente, Eli tomo la mano de Nozomi la cual aún acariciaba su rostro, con delicadeza lo llevo hasta sus labios, deposito un beso corto en su blanca mano, luego volvió a hacer que acariciara su rostro, lentamente lo paso por su cuello hasta hacer que la rodeara, mientras se iba acercando…

-te amo… Non-chan…-finalizando palabra, Eli junto sus labios, comenzó siendo un beso suave, tierno y dulce, el cual, gradualmente fue intensificándose por la rubia.

Nozomi junto un poco más sus cuerpos. Estos últimos días había pensado, que cuando el momento llegara estaría muy nerviosa, tal vez incluso se sentiría insegura y cohibida, pero ahora que volvía a sentir las caricias de Eli sobre su piel, estas inseguridades desaparecieron, tal vez porque el momento ya había llegado, y ambas estaban disfrutando de aquel intimo momento.

Eli con cuidado, fue recostando a la mayor, sin separar aun sus labios, cuando logro su objetivo se separó levemente, le gusto la vista que tenía, Nozomi estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, su labios temblaban levemente, y su pelo suelto le daba un aspecto más angelical, volvió a unir sus labios.

Nozomi ya no sentía nada de vergüenza, la cual había estado sintiendo desde la mañana, pero ahora que estaba bajo las caricias y besos de Eli, olvido todo a su entorno, solo quería seguir disfrutando. Como su blusa a esas alturas ya no la cubría casi nada, decidió dejar a Eli igual para estar parejas. Aprovechando que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la menor y que esta estaba entretenida besando sus labios y descendiendo cada tanto a su cuello, empezó a remover la yukata, con cuidado empezó a deslizarla por sus hombros, pensó que Eli se avergonzaría y apartaría, pero lejos de eso, ella misma termino bajándose la prenda, aun sin quitársela del todo, pero ahora revelaba completamente su torso. Aunque Nozomi no tuvo oportunidad de verla, ya que Eli nuevamente había atacado su parte más sensible, su cuello

-…mh…-trato lo más posible de reprimir que algún "ruido" extraño se le escapara. Eli ya antes la había escuchado, y estaba determinada a oírla de nuevo, siempre pensó que cuando estuvieran en esa situación Nozomi seria quien llevaría el dominio, pero también sabía lo sumisa que podía llegar a ser en determinadas situaciones, y esta era una de esas.

Aprovechando de saber los puntos más sensibles de la mayor, llevo sus labios al oído sensible de la pelimorada, sin mucha dificultad tomo el odio con sus labios para después darles una leve mordida

-…Ahm!…-Nozomi se cubrió la boca apenas un gemido se le escapo de los labios. Eli se separó un poco mirándola victoriosa a lo que la mayor hizo un mohín por lo que le hizo

-eres muy hermosa…. Non-chan…-beso su frente-….te amo…-susurro cerca de su oreja lastimada. Beso en el cuello de la mayor, pero esta vez se tomó la libertad de succionar esa dulce y adictiva piel. Nozomi se estremeció bajo ella apretando su mano contra sus labios.

La rubia pensó que era momento de descender, dio una rápida mirada a Nozomi esperando su aprobación. La mayor entreabrió un poco los ojos asintiendo, sabía lo que Eli quería y no se lo negaría.

- _sus ojos…-_ pensaron a la vez, al ver ese intenso brillo lleno de deseo, amor, calidez…

Eli volvió a besar los dulces labios de su novia, este beso fue más intenso que otros que haya probado la mayor, para cuando Eli se separó, tenía problemas para respirar. Eli aprovecho esto para descender pos su cuello. Antes de bajar totalmente inhalo profundamente, sintiendo el delicioso aroma de Nozomi, el cual era una mezcla de lirios con rosas.

Beso nuevamente el cuello de la mayor, pero esta vez bajo sus besos, trazo un camino hasta el centro de sus pechos, allí Nozomi quedo sin aire, el tiempo quedo paralizado para ella, vio en cámara lenta como los labios de Eli se acercaban lentamente a uno de sus pechos, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el contacto.

Sintió algo húmedo pasar por la punta de su pecho, este se endureció más, inconscientemente sus piernas se flexionaron y estiraron mientras ella contenía el aire. Eli volvió a pasar su lengua en ese lugar, solo que esta vez lo tomo con los labios

-…AHH!...-esta vez Nozomi no se contuvo, no era la primera vez que sentía los labios de Eli en ese lugar, pero cuando ocurrió en el cumpleaños de la menor, ambas se habían dejado dominar por sus propios impulsos, así que no recordaba con exactitud aquella sensación, la cual sentía ahora-….E-Eli… CHI~!..

Las manos de la rubia empezaron a trabajar, con la derecha usaba como apoyo para que Nozomi no cargara con todo su peso, mientras que con la izquierda fue deshaciéndose totalmente de la blusa blanca, la cual luego de ser removida le dio una mejor vista del cuerpo de Nozomi. Se había separado un poco para poder apreciarla, su corazón por un momento dejo de latir para luego retomar con mucha fuerza, Nozomi estaba con la cara roja, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y a pesar de la poca visibilidad podía apreciar algunas gotas de sudor pasar por el cuello y perderse en el futan blanco.

-Nozomi….-susurro con voz ronca, algo que estremeció a la mayor, sintió los labios de la rubia nuevamente en su pecho, con la diferencia que esta vez empezó a hacer suaves succiones, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

-…AAHH!...-su gemido fue más alto, lo cual solo provocaba más a Eli, quien, ahora había llevado su mano izquierda al pecho libre de la mayor, con cuidado, trazo leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos, para poco a poco empezar a acariciar en la zona más sensible de Nozomi.

La pelimorada entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, solo para apartarlos nuevamente, fue muy vergonzoso para ella ver a Eli, parecía un bebe, lo que más la avergonzó fue que la mirara mientras besaba sus pechos, expectante a cualquier reacción suya.

La mayor tenía dificultades para respirar, sentía que empezaba a quedarse atrás, quería acariciar también a la rubia y hacerla disfrutar como ella lo disfrutaba. Con manos temblorosas, rodeo el cuello de la rubia, para empezar a acariciar su espalda, cabello, hombros y si era posible, descender un poco más.

-…AAHH!...E-ELI!...-la rubia al sentir las suaves caricias de la mayor en su espalda, hizo una fuerte presión en los labios por la sorpresa, sin quererlo había mordido el pequeño botón roza de la mayor. Se separó preocupada.

Nozomi hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los dientes de la rubia ahí. Pero ver los ojos preocupados de la rubia la preocuparon más

-l-lo siento…-Eli beso su frente, arrepentida por lo que hizo. Nozomi acaricio su cabello rubio pasándolo tras la oreja de la menor

-tranquila, no dolió mucho…-le dio un beso en el mentón, mientras, con sus brazos la fue atrayendo nuevamente a su cuerpo, volvieron a besarse. Eli aún se sentía culpable, así que dejo el dominio para la mayor, la cual aprovecharía la situación.

Nozomi pensó que era momento para que ella también disfrutara del cuerpo de la rubia, se separó de los labios de la menor y sin pensarlo beso el sensible cuello de Eli

-…AHH!...-esto sorprendió a la rubia, quien quiso separarse pero Nozomi no se lo permitió. Eli empezaba a perder la conciencia, sentir los suaves labios de Nozomi en su cuello y como poco a poco descendía la enloquecía, y más por sentir las suaves manos de su novia masajear su espalda y hombros. Sus caricias eran tan suaves y adictivas, que empezaba a perderse entre ellas.

-…No-Nozomi!...-la respiración de la rubia se hizo más pesada-…AAHHA!...-Eli no pudo contenerse cuando sintió los labios de la mayor en su pecho, a pesar que ella aún estaba arriba Nozomi tenía un perfecto dominio de su cuerpo.

Empezó a sentir algo caliente en su abdomen, sabía que era a causa de las caricias de la mayor

-…Elichi… acuéstate…-Eli no pudo pensarlo puesto que la mayor sin esperar respuesta la acostó sobre el futón, siendo ella quien estaba arriba esta vez-…Elichi…-susurro cerca de su oído mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y cabello

Eli la tomo del rostro y acercándola al suyo la beso, no podía parar, le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Nozomi, y más su interior. Esta vez Eli quiso tener el dominio a pesar de estar abajo

-…mmh…-Nozomi empezó a quedarse sin aire por el intenso beso de la rubia, trato de separarse pero Eli se lo impidió, sin mucho problema, la rubia la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos obligándola a estar echada sobre ella, cosa que Nozomi batallo pero al tener menos fuerza que la rubia termino recostada sobre esta.

Ambas se estremecieron al sentir sus torsos tener contacto. Sobre todo Eli, se puso un poco nerviosa y más avergonzada que nunca, los pechos de la mayor eran un poco más grandes, podía sentir el tamaño y la calor que emanaban, se sentía tan bien…

-…AAH!... e-e-ESPERA!-Nozomi no pudo controlar su voz al sentir las manos ajenas agarrar sus muslos y subir hasta sus glúteos, aunque quiso separarse, Eli la tomo y volvió a posicionarla abajo

-Nozomi…-la voz de Eli se hizo más ronca

-E-Eli…chi~~…-Nozomi se removía bajo ella tratando de contener su voz y que su cuerpo dejara de actuar solo. Pero fue imposible, al momento que Eli comenzó sus caricias en sus muslos y glúteos, inconscientemente separo un poco sus piernas-…e-espe…RAH!...-Eli volvió a tomar con sus labios uno de los sonrosados pechos de la mayor, estaba disfrutando aquello, sentía una capa más consistente de sudor en la parte superior de Nozomi, sentir su sabor la perdieron totalmente.

Decidió descender un poco más, dejo los pechos para después, hizo un camino de besos por el abdomen plano de la mayor, el cual se levantaba y bajaba a causa de su pesada respiración. A pesar que la mayor inhalaba y exhalaba sentía que se quedaba sin aire muy pronto, y ahora, que Eli había bajado sus besos, sentía muy incómoda su parta inferior, la sentía muy caliente. Su mamá ya le había explicado lo que pasaría y las sensaciones que tendría, pero experimentarlo por primera vez la asusto un poco.

-Eli iba a quitar la última prenda que Nozomi tenía, la miro de reojo esperando que lo aprobara, pero ver su rostro sonrojado y algo temeroso la hicieron dudar, pensó que estaba yendo un poco rápido, así que dejo la prenda en su lugar volviendo a besar a Nozomi para tranquilizarla

A penas Eli estuvo a su alcance, Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, tanto por la excitación como su miedo.

-Nozo…mi~~-susurro Eli separándose de los labios de la mayor para tomar aire y seguir

-E…chi~~…-sus besos fueron más intensos, tanto que empezaron a sentir sus labios hinchados

Eli se separó unos segundos de Nozomi para apreciar su rostro sonrojado, tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos las cuales amenazaban con salir. Eli con cuidado seco sus ojos, aun así, no pudo evitar que una rodara por su mejilla

-Nozomi?...-pregunto un poco preocupada. La mayor bajo su vista, sentía que la calor en su entrepierna había aumentado, con sus piernas rodeo una de la piernas de la menor. Eli empezaba a entender el mensaje, parecía que Nozomi ya casi estaba lista…

Huso su rodilla para hacer contacto con el centro de la mayor, y aunque aún hubiera una capa de tela que la impidiera hacer un contacto directo, sintió la inmensa calor que emanaba de allí.

-AAAH!...-Nozomi arqueo un poco su espalda al sentir presión en ese lugar, trato de reponer su compostura, pero un segundo movimiento de la menor en ese lugar provocaron que arqueara completamente la espalda-…ha…ha…-no podía respirar ni ver de frente a la rubia, quien había empezado a mover su rodilla dando leves presiones en ese lugar

-Nozomi…-Eli sentía en su propio centro la misma calor que posiblemente sentía Nozomi, y verla así la provocaron más. Le gustaba tener el dominio y escuchar como Nozomi gemía cada vez más fuerte

-AAH!...AHA!...-Nozomi se retorcía en su lugar deseando que Eli acabara con ese intenso calor que sentía.

-Nozomi…-Eli se recostó sobre la mayor, tratando de no hacerla cargar con todo su peso-…ya no aguanto… ¡se mía!...-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza, besándola. No tenía que decir que ya estaba preparada, las palabras sobraban y Eli entendió claramente el mensaje.

Se deshizo de lo que tenía puesto, y lentamente se deshizo de la última prenda de Nozomi, esto lo hizo mientras la besaba, ya que si no lo hacía con cuidado podía llegar a incomodarla

Nozomi sintió la última prenda ser removida, no tenía que ser adivina para entender que Eli ya lo haría. Ambas empezaron a besarse con más fervor, los besos fueron más intensos, su respiración entrecortada… sus mentes se pusieron en blando dejando que sus propios cuerpos se comunicaran e hicieran llegar a la otra lo que deseaban.

Después de esa intensa sesión de besos y al ver que ya no podrían soportar mucho tiempo, Eli hizo su último movimiento. Con cuidado, fue separando las piernas de Nozomi, la mayor estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a Eli mientras hacía aquello.

-harasho…-susurro la rubia, al ver por primera vez la intimidad de Nozomi, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el rostro invaluable de la mayor, jamás olvidaría esa hermosa vista, tan avergonzada, nerviosa, linda y tierna, incluso en momentos así, su corazón se emocionaba ante el mínimo gesto proveniente de la pelimorada.

Nozomi, por otro lado, no podía moverse, permitió que Eli abriera sus piernas, pero lo que vino después la sorprendió y avergonzó más, si era posible. Sintió los labios de la rubia sobre sus sensibles muslos, sentía como si la torturara, su centro se volvía cada vez más caliente y le era imposible controlarse

-…E…El…ELICHI!...-grito su nombre, aunque le gustaba la sensación también la frustraba-…p-parah!...

Eli no paro, todo lo contrario, empezó a hacer succiones, sentía como las piernas de la mayor temblaban se removían, y como su cadera se movía de forma inconsciente en busca de algo que la liberara de esa calor.

-Nozomi…-susurro contra su vientre, estaba excitada, el dulce aroma de Nozomi mezclado con mujer la embriagaron por así decirlo, ya no pudo seguir controlándose, entrelazo sus piernas mientras subía sus besos nuevamente.

Paso por los pechos de la mayor, en donde se distrajo unos segundos, para finalmente tomar dominio de los labios.

Mientras Nozomi se perdía en la sensación de los labios, sin notarlo, Eli empezó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos sus muslos y lentamente se dirigió a su objetivo, a una escaza distancia pudo sentir lo caliente y húmedo que estaba ese lugar. Esto la sorprendió un poco, pero pronto recordó que su mamá le menciono que eso era señal que lo estaba disfrutando. Con movimientos algo inseguros y tímidos hizo finalmente un contacto directo

-AAAHH!...-Nozomi grito de la sorpresa por sentir la mano de Eli allí. Entreabrió los ojos mirando con vergüenza los orbes zafiro de la rubia

-¿e-estas bien?...-Eli no hizo algún movimiento, esperaba la aprobación de la mayor para seguir.

Nozomi bajo la vista ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-…s-sigue… Elichi…-una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, estaba feliz de que al fin seria de Eli y Eli seria suya.

Mientras Eli comenzó a mover sus dedos explorando aquel intimo lugar, Nozomi no quiso quedarse atrás, quería que ambas disfrutaran de ese bello momento. Al igual que Eli, trazo tímidas caricias sobre su piel, dirigió su mano derecha hasta el centro de la rubia.

-¡AAH!...AHA!...-gimieron a la vez al sentir los movimientos de ambas. Eli sobre todo, fue quien mas se sorprendió al sentir la mano de la mayor en su intimidad, pero no le negó las caricias, ya que al igual que la mayor, quería que lo hicieran juntas.

Nozomi levanto la vista, se dieron una última mirada antes de empezar con sus movimientos completamente…

-E-Eli!...-Nozomi volvió a esconder su rostro, el dedo de la rubia empezó a abrirse paso en su intimidad, sentía el dolor de su primera vez. Eli dejo escapar unas lágrimas a causa del dolor que también sentía, pero sabía que era relativo, el mismo dolor que ella sentía le hacía sentir a Nozomi.

La rubia acerco su rostro al de la mayor besándola, quería olvidar el dolor con esta acción, Nozomi no le negó el beso, con su mano libre se aferró al cuello de la rubia mientras se acostumbraban a la sensación.

-A-AHH!...Nozomi fue la primera en romper el beso, un gemido largo y fuerte escapo de sus labios, el dedo de Eli había entrado un poco más-…HAA!... AHA!...

-AHH!...-Eli escondió su rostro esta vez, ya no había dolor, solo placer, de sus ojos volvieron a escapar un par de lágrimas, sintió su cuello húmedo, pronto noto que a Nozomi también le habían salido algunas lágrimas.

Aunque aquel acto era solo físico, no solo sintieron que se unieron en cuerpo, sus propias almas estaban entrelazadas con cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada que se dedicaban, cada gemido que provocaban en la otra, así como su inmenso amor el cual seguía creciendo, hacía que se unieran más.

Nozomi se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de la rubia, sentía que aquello terminaría pronto, también noto que acabaría para Eli, ya que empezó a sentir en su dedo más presión que al comienzo

-AHH!...-Eli mordió su cuello en un intento de detener lo inevitable, Nozomi encajo sus uñas en la espalda blanca de la rubia, dejando dolorosas marcas, pero a causa de la excitación, ambas no sintieron dolor alguno.

-..E-Eli…!ELICHIIH!

-NO-NO..!NONCHAAHN!

Gritaron a la vez arqueando totalmente sus espaldas mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban a causa de la oleada de placer. Eli se dejó caer al costado de Nozomi, ya que no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse.

Ambas respiraban con dificultad, aun no podía creer lo que acababan de hacer, se sentían satisfechas tanto física como espiritualmente. Cuando Eli logro recuperar un poco la respiración, se abrazó a Nozomi con fuerza

-…t-te amo…-hablo de forma pausada, cansada y agitada. Nozomi no pudo responder, aun no lograba regular su respiración, solo pudo aferrarse a la menor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se aferraron con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, no tuvieron que decir alguna palaba, no hacía falta hacerlo. Se sentían plenas y realizadas, finalmente había sido una…

.

.

.

Cierta pelimorada abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar el trineo de los pájaros en la entrada. Lo primero que identifico fue un rostro dormido el cual reconoció inmediatamente, estaba tan cansada que no quiso esforzar su vista para comprobar la hora, se removió para acurrucarse un poco más en los brazos de la rubia, pero al hacer sintió una pequeña punzada en su parte baja así como dolor en sus brazos y piernas.

Esto la asusto un poco, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver a Eli desnuda, su sorpresa creció cuando noto que ella también estaba desnuda. Por un momento temió lo peor, iba a despertar a Eli para saber si recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer el lugar donde habían pasado la noche.

Justo cuando intento remover a Eli para despertarla un recuerdo fugaz paso por su cabeza, poco a poco llegaron imágenes de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Su rostro se tornó rojo al recordar completamente lo que había pasado, ciertamente lo habían hecho

-…N-Non…-hablo entre sueños Eli, quien se había removido al sentir que Nozomi se había separado un poco de ella, aun semidormida, Eli tomo a Nozomi de la cintura y la volvió atraer a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza. La mayor se puso más roja pero también feliz, no se arrepentí de nada, su mayor felicidad fue ver a Eli con esa expresión tan tierna e inocente.

Dejo que Eli la acercara más a su cuerpo, se acurruco mejor en los brazos de la rubia, sentir su calor, esencia y aroma la relajaban, pensó que no haría daño dormir un poco más…

.

.

 _Omake_

-¿Dónde estaban?-fue lo primero que escucharon apenas entraron al departamento de la mayor. Ahí se encontraban sus madres mirándolas algo preocupadas, un tanto molestas pero a la vez con picareces

-…-ambas chicas se quedaron en blanco ante la repentina pregunta, y con solo pensarlo sus rostros se pusieron rojos

-mm…-miro interrogativa Nozori-parece que ocultan algo "interesante"

-me estaba preguntando como celebrarían su primer año de noviazgo-esta vez fue Elizabeth-parece que tuvieron mucha diversión anoche

Ambas jóvenes habían acordado no comentar nada a sus madres, y si en caso preguntaban ya habían planeado mentir diciendo que fueron de viaje, pero la mirada insistente de sus madres les impidió mentir, además que eran muy obvias para sus madres, y la primera en notar esta obviedad fue Nozori

-pequeña-hablo de forma cariñosa a su hija-que o quien te "pico" en el cuello-pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra, las marcas que Eli dejo en su cuello fueron muy notorias, sin mencionar que resaltaban más por la piel blanca de la mayor

-Elichika, ¿alguien te mordió el labio?-pregunta su madre de forma burlona, y si, en algún momento Nozomi la había mordido pero lo cual no se percató hasta ese momento que su madre le pregunto.

Ambas madre se dieron una mirada cómplice, mientras ponían una sonrisa intimidatoria. Sus hijas pasaron saliva temiendo por lo que les esperaba.

Si bien la noche que pasaron juntas fue inolvidable, también lo sería la charla con sus madres…

.

.

.

 **Como muchos habran notado este es el lemon de "nuestro comienzo"**

 **Y así fue mi primer y último lemon, los méritos para la autora "** jibriln.n **" (así como las quejas ;), *mentira**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este fue el primer lemon que realice, lo mismo para** _ **jibriln.n**_ **, se podría decir que ambas lo hicimos, pero quien se lleva el mayor mérito es ella, las gracias por tu trabajo y por apoyar mis fic :3 (ya no apostare contigo :P)**

 **Pronto actualizare también "rivalidad" me disculpo por la demora, pero como saben, sigo en periodo de exámenes :c, y así será hasta mediados o fines de enero…**

 **Una vez más gracias por su apoyo -w-**

 **Nos vemos pronto y que hayan pasado una feliz navidad 3**


End file.
